


The Lure

by stacy_l



Series: Intensity [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Erotica, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack falls for Daniel hook, line and sinker.  Step 1…preparation and anticipation.  Daniel’s POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lure

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted in June 2002.
> 
> This is the first in a series of six POV stories. This story involves erotic fantasy play and focuses on a Ds relationship (Master/slave) between Jack and Daniel. I hope you enjoy the story.

**Daniel’s POV**

Wait for me, my precious servant…those were his exact words… Those few simple words whispered so softly, so unexpectedly in my ear in the middle of the day effectively destroyed any chance of focusing I might have had. Those simple words were a request…a request made discretely…my lover’s way of requesting his sex slave for the evening. 

It’s amazing how much power there is in words, especially words spoken by the one I love with all my heart and all my soul. As those words continue to echo hauntingly in my mind I can still feel the remnants of shivers traveling across my spine and the gentle spiral of heat beginning to build within my body. I glance at the clock for what must be the hundredth time this day groaning quietly as I realize that I still have several hours remaining before my shift ends. Oh God, this is pure sweet torture! I burn for my lover unable to control the increasing, pent up desire thrumming through me. I know that I have several hours left before I can leave, but as each hour ticks by drawing ever closer to that special time I will prepare for my lover the heat and desire only continues to spark and grow threatening to consume me with its overwhelming intensity. Why does time have to move so damned slow? Why? 

I smile as I watch him enter the hallway before me. He looks as if he’s in a hurry. I choose to take advantage of this moment to watch the beautiful sway of those hips and that tight firm ass swaying as he moves. I can feel my body instantly reacting to the sight of him, of my master… My dick throbs and aches as I watch him move down the hallway. I can’t look away though I know the dangers of being caught ogling my CO in the middle of the SGC, yet I can’t resist… Mmm, Jack O’Neill in camoes just does wonders for my mind, my body and my desire. Just the mere sight of him stirs me up like nothing else can. I want him. I need him desperately…I need that damned clock to speed the hell up before I come all over my goddamned pants! 

As he disappears around the corner I close my eyes tempering down my desire and trying to regain my control. Of course, my mind just does not seem to want to cooperate with me as I start to envision this evening when I will crawl for my master, slowly strip him of his clothes then spend the evening pleasuring him beyond all reason. Right now he’s my CO, my friend, my co-worker but tonight…tonight he’s all mine, ALL MINE. Mine to love, mine to pleasure, mine to serve and mine to fuck. All mine…every little inch of that delectable man will be mine tonight. The good Colonel O’Neill will be at his slave’s mercy this evening. He’ll be begging for his slave to please him before the night ends…begging and pleading in that beautiful honey drenched voice of his he reserves only for his servant. Oh yes, tonight Colonel O’Neill will learn to beg for his slave’s services…and he will enjoy every minute of his slave’s careful ministrations. 

I allow my mouth to curve upward into a salacious grin as images of this evening’s events flit through my mind. My excitement and anxiety increase as I begin to wonder just what my master will demand of me this evening. What will my master command of his slave? Master and slave…those two words always send my heart racing and intensify my passion…I love to serve my master in whatever way he demands of me. I love being ordered to fuck him, to kiss him, to lick him…I love being collared and commanded to kneel before him…oh God…I can feel my dick pulsating in the tight confines of my camoes. I’m already erect, hard and on fire for my master. I can barely contain my desire, my yearning for the man who just exited the hall a short time ago. I wait hoping to see my lover again, but when he doesn’t return I decide to go back to my office. 

As I glance at the clock I notice the time grumbling as I make my way to the conference room. It’s time for a briefing…how exciting. I’m not too crazy about briefings, but I seem to have much more tolerance for them than my lover. As I enter the room I notice everyone turning to greet me, but I only have eyes for one man. I swallow hard as he casts one of those devilish grins my way before I purposely take the seat directly across from him. He seems a bit disappointed that I didn’t slip into the chair beside him but that was just too damned bad. Besides from this side of the table I can watch him and stare at him as long as I want without drawing any undo attention my way. 

I smile wickedly as I catch my lover watching me intently, obvious desire burning in those beautiful brown eyes. The heat in that gaze causes my heart to beat a bit faster and my breathing to pick up. His eyes shine with a dark intensity…he wants me, he needs me, he yearns for me…the truth of his yearning sparks in those eyes that now glisten like black onyx. He has gorgeous eyes. I love Jack’s eyes… They say that the eyes are the windows to one’s soul. In Jack’s eyes I can read the truth of his cravings…he’s lusting after me…oh yes, he wants me desperately. In fact, I’m certain that if I were to glance under the table there would be a very well-defined bulge nestled between those powerful thighs of his. 

I can’t resist just a little bit of teasing so I carefully trace my bottom lip with my tongue dragging it slowly, sensuously from one corner to the other leaving a sheen of moisture behind. I notice my lover’s beautiful chest suddenly rise expanding as my small gesture has the desired effect. He loves what I can do with my tongue…absolutely loves it. He loves when I tongue bathe him beginning at his feet and working up his body slowly deliberately taking my time as I travel from his feet, up over his calves, to those muscular thighs…stopping to take a quick sample of his manhood before continuing the burning trail up across his chest to his gorgeous neck where I take my time laving and nibbling…drives Jack absolutely wild every single time. 

He’s now striving to keep all indications that I’m affecting him away from prying eyes. They can’t see how much I disturb my lover, but I can. I notice his Adam’s apple bobbing gently in his throat knowing Jack just swallowed hard…ah yes, perfect. I have the man squirming and he sure as hell isn’t paying attention to the briefing any longer. I’m already seducing him. Perfect. Before this day is over I’ll have my master thoroughly charged up to the max…just the way I like him: hot, passionate, erotic and horny as hell…oh yeah… 

My smile broadens as I hear the General address Jack who, of course, fails to hear him. His full attention is now riveted on me. I chuckle softly as Jack jumps as if startled before turning to the General, casually covering up his sudden inattentiveness by simply addressing, “General…” 

“Are you paying attention?” 

I watch Jack intently. How is my lover going to get out of this one? Here comes one of O’Neill’s famous fibs, “Uh, yes…yes, yes General I am.” 

Liar. General Hammond is looking at him now. Uh oh the General isn’t quite buying that answer. I see General Hammond look from Jack to me and I use one of those innocent, sweet smiles that hook everyone. Ah yes, the General stops focusing on me and instead glares at Jack. Poor man. He just can’t seem to pull off the little innocent act that I’m so damned good at. I continue to watch my lover. He appears hopeful and starts to relax when the General gazes at me, but then the man quickly refocuses and Jack is back to squirming. He fumbles for an explanation, fumbles and tries desperately to conceal the true reason he failed to pay attention. Jack raises his head slightly as if to challenge the General…I love to watch him in action. I love to watch him try to weasel his way out of things…hell I just simply love to watch him! Hmm, there goes the right arm rising so that he can prop his head in that hand, oh and then he shifts his weight slightly forward on the chair… Feigning interest in what the General is saying, lover? Naughty, naughty…Jack, Jack, Jack you should realize by now that the General just does not buy that little ploy of yours. Shame. 

I wait to see what Hammond will do noticing the victorious smile that sweeps across Jack’s lips as the General shakes his head and presents him with his back once again…lucky son of a bitch. Jack turns to look at me still wearing that stupid smile…oh, now this just will not do. On to step two…hmm, let’s begin by bringing my pen to my lips, a little nibble on the end and… 

As I shift my gaze towards my lover I notice that he is once again focused solely on me. Excellent. Hmm, let’s see I can either seduce him or quietly observe him, which would be more fun? Easy to answer…seduction is always a fun little game to play. Let’s see how much the Colonel can take before he cracks under the pressure…

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment of this series is titled: "Baited".


End file.
